Girls Are Crazy
by SlytherLynn
Summary: Tracey doesn't want to "bond" with her fellow Slytherin girls. Theodore just wants to read in peace. But neither of them gets what they want when Pansy decides she wants the girls to play a game. And she won't take no for an answer. Slight Tracey/Theodore


**Hey people! Just a little Tracey/Theodore one-shot that poppled into my head. I hope you like it! It's the first fic I've put up on the site. :)**  
**~SlytherLynn**

I just went back over it, and realized a few mistakes... I corrected them! Hopefully, I got them all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Slytherin characters that I will use.**

* * *

"Come on, Davis!"

Tracey grimaced as yet another jellybean bounced off the side of her head. She really did not enjoy being tormented with jellybeans.

"Shove off, Parkinson," she snapped, "I told you no! How many times must I repeat myself before a simple two letter word sinks into that thing you call a brain!"

But Pansy was determined. She was a Slytherin after all. "Bethy, you try to get her to play!"

"Elizabeth Runcorn, if you say one word, I will hex you into next week," Tracey said cooly, staring at the book she was holding intensely.

Elizabeth flicked her eyes between her two friends. Should she be more afraid of Pansy's anger, or Tracey's vast knowledge of curses? "Sorry, Pansy. You'll have to get her to play on your own. I know when not to risk my life."

Daphne let out a harsh laugh from her position of being sprawled across her bed. "Tracey, we aren't that bad! Can you at least try to bond with us?"

"Slytherins do not bond," Tracey countered, eyes never leaving the pages of her book.

Millicent looked at the scene nervously. "Maybe we should just let Tracey read. There are still four of us to play!"

"No!" Pansy sneered, "Davis said that we are boring, and this is to prove to her that it is her that is boring, and not us!"

"So you suggest Truth or Dare?" Tracey asked irritably, "A muggle game?"

Pansy glared. "I told you that it can't be proved that muggles invented that game! A game like that had to be created by a wizard! Muggles don't have the mental capacity!"

"My father was a muggle," Tracey said, switching her gaze to Pansy's red face, "Are you saying that I lack certain mental capabilities?"

"You are half muggle?" Pansy spat, "No wonder you're so annoying."

"Pansy!" Daphne gasped, "That was crossing the line!"

"It's fine, Daphne," Tracey sighed, "I never cared for the man anyways."

The silence that followed quickly grew uncomfortable. Tracey suddenly felt that she should have kept her mouth shut of once. Pansy cleared her throat, "So, are you going to play?"

The other three girls looked on in shock as Tracey responded, "Blimey, Parkinson, if this is so important that I guess I have to play."

Daphne immediately brightened. "Oh, goody!" she squealed, "I want to go first!" All five of the girls shifted to the ends of their beds and Daphne ran her eyes over all of them.

"I choose Millie!" she finally declared. "Millicent, truth or dare?"

Millicent gulped. She was a strong girl, not afraid of much, but when it came to Daphne's cunning ways, even she was quite frightened. "Truth?" she ventured.

"And you wonder why I think you lot are boring," Tracey muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Tracey dear?" Daphne inquired. She hastily dismissed Tracey's quick 'nothing,' and turned her thoughts back to more important matters.

"Millie, is it true that during first year you had dreams about kissing Marcus Flint?"

"Yes," Millicent said, sending her cohorts into fits of laughter, "But that was two years ago! I've gotten much more mature!"

"Sure you have, Millicent," Elizabeth choked out, "But seriously! Marcus?"

"If you think it's so funny," Millicent said, "Why don't you pick? Truth or dare, Bethy?"

"After that truth, I have to pick dare."

"Fine," Millicent sighed, "This is what you have to do."

. . . . . . .

The common room wasn't exactly quiet. Even though it was late, there were still a few fifth and seventh years scattered about, most of them studying or chatting. Gentle breathing could be heard from the sixth year that had fallen asleep in an armchair.

Third year Theodore Nott was sitting on the couch, silently reading and listening to his dorm mate Draco Malfoy complain endlessly about his Transfiguration essay.

"Bloody McGonagall and her stupid essay," the blond muttered as he tossed another parchment into the common room fire.

"You had an entire week to write that essay, Malfoy," Theodore commented.

"I know that! But I was busy!"

"With what?" Theodore scoffed, "Complaining about your hippogriff scratch?"

"Shut it, Nott," Draco grumbled, "Why don't you just go read in the dorm?"

"Because those two gorillas that you call friends are sleeping. The only thing that is louder than their snores is one of Parkinson's screeches."

Draco nodded knowingly and went back to his writing, occasionally cursing ad crossing things out.

Movement by the entrance to the girls' dormitories distracted Theodore from his reading. He shifted his position on the couch to watch as a black-haired girl (he's pretty sure her name is Runcorn) sneak over to the boys' dormitories.

Curious as to what will be done; Theodore set his book down and waited for the girl to come back to the common room. Why would Runcorn need to go to the boys' dorms?

About a minute later, a flustered Elizabeth rushed into the common room. She paused to scan the people in the dungeon room. Her eyes connected to Theodore's and she squeaked as she raced back to her dorm.

"Well, that was odd," Theodore observed.

"What?" Draco asked absent-mindedly.

"Runcorn just snuck in and out of the boys' dormitories. I wonder what she was doing in there," Theodore pondered.

"Why the hell should I know?" Draco asked, "Girls are crazy."

Theodore just rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

. . . . . . .

"All of you are horrid people!" Elizabeth declared, arms flung up in the air, as she burst back into the dorm. "Nott saw me go into the boys' dorms!"

"You need to stop being so dramatic, Bethy!" Pansy scoffed.

"Says the queen of drama herself," Tracey murmured. She didn't even try to look innocent as Pansy shot her a glare.

Millicent shook her head and sighed. "I said _sneak_, Elizabeth. The two entrances are mere feet apart! Anyways, tell us who was where. Remember? That was the dare you were given!"

Elizabeth flopped down onto her bed and began to recount her mission. "Okay, well I check the third year boys' dorm room. The only ones in there were Crabbe and Goyle, snoring louder than Hagrid after the Christmas feast." This comment earned a few giggles. "Malfoy was working on an essay in the common room, and Nott was on the couch, reading."

"What about Zabini?" Daphne inquired.

"I dunno," Elizabeth laughed, "Probably off in some broom closet with that one Ravenclaw girl."

Ignoring Daphne's glower, Elizabeth turned to Pansy. "Do you want truth or dare?"

"Definitely truth," Pansy said hurriedly, "Dares are too Gryffindor."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay then," she paused to think for a moment, "I got one! Have you and Malfoy kissed?"

Pansy didn't flinch at all. "Well, no," she said, getting a dreamy look in her brown eyes, "Not yet, anyways."

Tracey snorted. "That's surprising. You cling to him like a leech."

"Whatever, Davis," Pansy said, rolling her eyes, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she challenged, "And try to make it interesting. I'm not afraid of acting a little Gryffindor."

Pansy motioned for the other girls to come around her. She whispered something to them and Tracey observed their different reactions.

"I don't think she'd like that," Millicent offered.

"But it would hilarious to see his reaction!" Elizabeth countered.

"I say give her the dare," Daphne smiled, "It's a good one!"

The girls all retreated to their beds and left Pansy smirking gloriously at Tracey. Most girls their age would be afraid if Pansy smirked at them, but Tracey didn't even wince. She just smiled right back, which unnerved the others quite a bit.

"I dare you," Pansy began, pausing for a dramatic effect, "To go down to the common room and kiss Theodore Nott."

Tracey raised an eyebrow.

"On the lips."

"Okay," Tracey shrugged, getting up off her bed. She glanced in the mirror and straightened her blouse. She pulled out her hair-tie and let her sandy hair bounced around her shoulders. "Let's go."

"Aren't you nervous?" Millicent asked, bewildered.

"No, why should I be?" Tracey popped a red Bertie Bott's jellybean into her mouth. "Weird, strawberry," she muttered.

"Because you are going to kiss Nott!" Pansy said irritably.

"He hardly talks to anyone!" Elizabeth reasoned.

"And he's quite good looking," Daphne added.

"I don't care," Tracey stated simply as she headed out the door.

"You are so infuriating!" Pansy screeched, running after her, the other girls following closely behind.

. . . . . . .

By now, the only people left in the common room were Theodore, Draco, and the sleeping sixth year. The fire was slowly vanishing, and Theodore was just deciding to return to the dorm when he heard a loud noise.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked, putting the finishing touches on his essay.

"Parkinson yelling, you mean?" Theodore responded.

"I wonder what happened."

"I have no idea. But you might, she is your girlfriend," Theodore chuckled.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Draco defended, "She's merely been helping me out because my arm hurts!"

Theodore shut his book and stood up slowly. "That's not what she's been telling ev-"

"Nott!" a girl said curtly, walking towards him from the girls' dorms. Theodore immediately recognized her as Tracey Davis, the only girl in their year that provided a decent academic challenge, exluding that mudblood Granger.

Theodore eyed Tracey warily. The girl didn't look like she had malicious intentions. "What do you want, Davis?" he asked politely.

She didn't answer. She merely grabbed his tie and yanked him towards her. Soon enough, Theodore felt her lips crash into his. He was quite shocked. Why in the world would Tracey Davis, a girl he didn't talk to very much, be kissing him? Unfortunately, the only rationality that his brain could make was that the kiss was quite nice and tasted faintly of strawberries. He went to snake an arm around her waist, but instead found himself being pushed abruptly away.

"That was pleasant, Theo," Tracey said, winking at him, "I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." She turned and marched back to the dorms, the other giggling girls following behind her, leaving Theodore with a very confused look on his face.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin was that, Nott?" Draco asked, not noticing the spilled ink on his newly completed essay.

"I have absolutely no idea, Malfoy," Theodore stated simply, "But I must agree with your earlier statement.

"What?" Draco asked, slightly confused.

"Girls are crazy."

But in his mind, Theodore hoped that there would be strawberries at tomorrow's breakfast.

* * *

**Please review! I love anything constructional! :)**  
**~S.L.**


End file.
